Itachi
by happychica
Summary: It's one in the morning, so it's a weird story. My version of Itachi's life, who impacted it, and how. Shoot me if you wish, I couldn't care less right now. I'm going to bed...
1. Anko

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

Warning: Romance, AU, slight angst maybe?

POV: Anko

Chapter 1

I remember wondering what people would think, if they knew the truth, about you. That you weren't as bad as everyone thought. That you did all those things to save your brother. To spare him the hell you went through as a child that you knew he would go through if you didn't do something.

I remember when you first showed up at his door, asking to be his servant, the evil snake. He didn't like you, at first. Orochimaru learned early on not to trust people. You just proved his point. You were very good at getting your way, better than him. He put you through hell, your second one so far in your life. I always felt so terrible for you, but you never cried, no matter what he did. Finally, he let you be his. But you had one, yet again. You wanted to be his best and most trusted, so that you could betray him. You knew he wanted something you treasured, you just didn't know what. But then you found out, and you tried so hard to pull the rug out from under his feet. But it didn't work.

I remember the night, after the chunin exam, when you came to my house, to see how your treasure was. Did he pass? Was he as good as you thought? Better? And I had to tell you he was great, which was true, but that you'd lost. Orochimaru took him, he was marked. How you cried, oh how you cried. Years of pain held back, hoping to spare you treasure, you angel, your little brother, Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan. You cried for so long, I thought you might die of lose of reason to live. But you got back up, and left, this time for years. I thought it was the last time I'd ever see you, but I was gladly wrong.

I remember when you came back, years later, following a beat Naruto who was carrying a half-dead Sasuke. I knew you cared, I just never realized how much. I'm glad I didn't know, it helped me when I pleaded for your life, having not known for so long that you were suffering like that for that long.

I remember pleading for your life, and only barely registering what it was I was doing. Even though you had done such bad things, I knew you meant good, so I fought for you life. Surprisingly, I wasn't the only one. Naruto and Sasuke, your angels, fought for you to, saying that you were really very good, deep down, in your own way. Even Kakashi fought for you, but I couldn't tell why he did that. He said he'd tell me one day, but I know I will have to wait till he is ready.

I remember how they punished you. Oh, they let you live, but barely. They beat you, and hurt you, punished you far beyond what you deserved. But you lived; they didn't end your life, so I was happy.

I remember when you came back to me, after they hurt you. You were weak, so weak, but you were still there, and that was what I needed. You asked why I'd begged for your life, why anyone had tried to get him pardoned. I can't answer for the others, I don't know why they did what they did, but I can answer for me. Because I love you, always have, always will.

I remember you face when I told you, so surprised, so cute. I was, oddly, not worried about your response. Net once did it occur to me you might hate me in return. But you didn't. You loved me back, so much it hurt; though I know you will love your brother most, because he's what makes you get up in the morning. I'm here to help, to support, to love. Sasuke is here to make sure you keep trying, keep waking up, and keep giving back to the world you took so much from. He really is your angel. And your mine. Always mine. Forever and ever.

Amen.

NOT FINISHED

Next chapter is about Kakashi, mainly why he didn't want Itachi killed. Please review, or else I guess this story is just for my very tired and desperate brain, though part two is going to be posted come rain, come shine, come Armageddon. Thanks for reading, please enjoy part two, when it get posted!


	2. Kakashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or this story would probably be true.

A/N: Yeah! Chapter two lives! I've actually had two written for quite some time, I just haven't been able to post. Sorry! But here it is! Hope you like!

_Flashback thoughts_

Present thoughts

POV: Kakashi

Chapter 2

_I remember lying down, and crying. I'd never cried before, not once. I felt so bad for that boy, so terribly bad……_

His parents wanted it, not him. He fought them, the whole way. I didn't want it either, but sensei told me it was for the best, so I did as I was told. I was glad when I was done, sorta. Sure, it hurt like hell, but I had my team and my sensei. He didn't have anyone, not really.

I remember the first day he was there. My first day, too. I was nervous, but sensei told me I'd be alright. Nobody told him that, not one person. He wanted to cry, I could see it in his eyes. But nobody else saw, nobody else looked. Maybe that's why they all think I'm so great, because I see things others don't. Truth is, I just look.

_Maybe if I had, he'd have been different…his life less of this hell it has become……_

From that day forward, the little boy became quieter, more withdrawn, fading slowly into the background so that no one noticed he was there. And he got his wish; people stopped noticing he was there, leaving him out. I didn't, but sometimes I wish I had. Perhaps then I would not be slowly drowning in this guilt. I know I could have changed his fate, but I didn't. I was too much of a coward to save him. I have a nasty habit of not helping those who call out to me in such a way, I always have.

Both of us where the youngest in the class, so we would always be the ones who stood out more than all the others, especially if we ever did anything of importance to the village. We had been the youngest genin, the youngest chuunin, the youngest jounin, and now we were going to become the youngest ANBU members in the history of Konohagakure.

We worked hard, neither of us wanting to slow down the others on our teams. And to see who was better, just between us. He always was, and by so little. It was always just enough to be better, but not enough to leave me behind. I guess when you break people, good things can happen. He was so broken it hurt to watch him, but watch him I did. Because someone had to, someone always has to. If no one watches you, you stop existing, and broken humans can do bad things when their intentions were so good. This boy still cared for something, and I didn't want that to change. He had a chance; that's all he'll ever need. Too bad he broke enough for it too go so wrong…

_And now……_

When Sasuke came to stay in Konohagakure officially, under watch from ANBU so that he didn't do anything stupid, I noticed him. Always there, always watching his precious treasure. He was his world, he let nothing touch him, nothing hurt him. Both Uchihas suffered for Sasuke, his guardian more, for he had to suffer the beliefs that his precious person hated him more than anything in the world.

_All these years later……_

Then he left, and you returned, searching for a way to bring him back. You found his precious person, the Kitsune. Another outcast from our village, you both had the same goal: retrieve Sasuke. So you set off to do just that, and you did. Bringing Sasuke home was a goal the both of you shared, and you both were desperate enough to work together, even if the truce was shaky at best. But it worked. You returned Sasuke, eliminating the snake in the process. How convenient.

When you first returned with these angels, I saw only the demon you had become. But when your trial came, I saw the little boy I remembered from school, trying so hard to avoid being punished again, but afraid to let them know what you thought, afraid to speak for being yelled at more. I saw that little boy, and I just had to help him. It was too much to let him go twice; see him suffer again when, again, I could prevent it.

So I spoke up for him, for you, hoping you could get that second chance that you deserved. And when you did, that guilt faded, just a bit, because I knew I'd gotten one, too. I had helped that little boy, the one I'd been too afraid to before, and now it seemed a bit more ok.

This year has been full of surprises, most by me. I never thought I'd get such a team. I never thought I'd need a friend. And I never thought I'd get to help one I'd let down so badly all those years ago. But I did all those things, and now I have plenty to tell Obito, the other friend I let down. But I know he forgives me, because that's what friend's do, that's what you do……

TBC

A/N: I know, not my best, but this chapter was kind difficult to finish. I started out wonderful, actually the first chapter I wrote, then something happened. Anyways, I hope the next chapter makes up for this one. I'm sure I can at least get it posted faster. Oh well, till next chapter! Thoughts welcomed!


	3. Tsunade

A/N: Yes, it's been awhile, a long while. This will probably be the last installment, at least for a looooooong time. I've hit a wall on where to take this. I can't just keep repeating the same story over and over and over again now can I? I hope you like this chapter some; it's shorter than the rest.

POV: Tsunade

Chapter 3

I've only ever met you once, during your trial, but I've send you your whole life. I heard of your birth, just like everyone in this village. The illustrious Uchiha clan had finally produced an heir, such joy! And for years it was. Then your brother arrived. Just as quiet and bright as you, but many feared the results. Would Sasuke resent you for the born first? Would he challenge you? Break apart the once proud clan of Uchiha, shattering the stability it brought to our village? How could anyone know how unfounded those fears were.

Neither of you wanted to be the other, you were both so pleased with the lives you had. You were happy to take your father's place and Sasuke was happy to help. You were always telling him about the changes you were going to make, bragging to your friends about how you were going to change the things in your clan that had bugged you. But then things went wrong. Your father got word of your plans and began to search for ways to make Sasuke his heir. I never really understood how he did it, but the switch was made.

Afraid that maybe you could undo it, your father convinced your sensei that it would be best for you to become a member of the ANBU. The truth was that any member of the ANBU automatically forfeited any previous rite to a position inside their family other than that of ANBU. The jog was rough, and the life rougher. The chance of you dying was high, especially at your age. What could go wrong now? You were out of the way and Sasuke didn't have the strength to fight your father. He didn't understand that he could. And so you both suffered in silence, months passing before anything changed.

I remember the day it did. I was there delivering a message for you father, something to do with visitors from a neighboring village. Having delivered the message, I set off to return to the training grounds where Jiriaya and I had agreed to meet. We both needed to catch up on our training, mine from being stuck on desk duty for so long, his from being lazy. As I left the building, I noticed you standing nearby, as if waiting for something. A few minutes later you brother came hurtling from a nearby doorway and flung himself into your chest, hugging you violently. I smiled at the picture; that was how it was supposed to be. Silently, I watched the two of you.

You knelt down in front of your brother, smiling gently at his open, eager face. "Sasuke, I need you to promise me something," you'd said, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. The young boy had nodded eagerly, always thrilled to please. "I need you to promise me that you'll stay at Naruto's tonight, OK?"

"But what if his dad tells me I need to come home? I didn't ask before!"

"Don't worry Sasuke. I already talked to Iruka-sensei about it and he said it would be fine."

"OK nii-san!" Glancing around, Sasuke's face fell slightly. "Nii-san, I have to go to school now. See you tomorrow!" Giving you a hug, he took off, mind completely focused on whatever was going to happen at school that day. Shaking your head gently, you stood back up and made your way in the opposite directions. How was anyone to know why you didn't want you little brother to come back that night? Or that he would forget his promise, racing home to a sight he wasn't meant to see.

It's still amusing to try and see who was hurt more by that night. He saw his hero, his older brother; slay people who were supposed to be precious to both of you, people he didn't understand were turning him into something you'd kill to prevent. You, on the other hand, have to live with the fact that you crushed so much innocence in someone you loved so much that night, someone you did kill to protect. And not so long ago, you were dragged before the council to decide you punishment. I've given up trying to figure out who was the most surprised by the number of people who rushed to defend you, some of them people who had sworn to hate you till their dying day. But there they were, and here you are, now free of all this.

As punishment, you are no longer bound to this village, a part few people pay any attention to. While most will never know your side of the story, I doubt you care anymore. You have your brother and his friends, your new love, and your own new friend. Not all of the wounds will heal, but maybe, given time, they will all hurt a bit less.

Good luck, Itachi.

TBC

A/N: OK, maybe I lied. Finishing this chapter I got an idea. NO PROMISES!! but now this looks like it may continue, for a little while longer, anyways.


End file.
